mossimaniafandomcom-20200213-history
News Bulletin Archives
Listed below is an incomplete collection of bulletins '''dating back to November 1st, 2008. As the Wiki was not available until July, 2010, some articles are unavailable, but the headlines are viewable for reference. April 2012 American rapping Sensation 'Flo Rida' to appear in next Lauchy McCaul movie? ''('April 2nd, 2012) "Early rumours across the internet have begun reports that hip-hop superstar, 'Flo Rida', is set to appear in Lauchy McCaul Takes Another Breath!, the upcoming sequel to the Richoguy13 produced, Lauchy McCaul: Take a Breath! There is no current confirmation of this, however fans can expect more information in the coming days. Flo Rida is known for hits such as 'Low' and 'Right Round." March 2012 "'Lauchy McCaul: Take a Breath!' is released!"' (March 19, 2012) ''"After a long three month with, the 51st MossiMovie has finally been uploaded. Fans have been surprised by the new direction and length of the movie, which has not been a constant for a long time. Response has been generally positive, which may just mean that sequels are in the works! More on that when we find out! 'Lauchy McCaul' is coming Sunday, March 18 (March 17, 2012) "After an anticipated wait, Richoguy13 has finally confirmed the release date of Lauchy McCaul: Tale a Breath! to be Sunday the 18th of March. The movie has been hinted at as the first in a series, but Richohuy13 has also stated his concern for the movie and it's ability to work well. Audiences have been quick to believe that this played a part in the delay of the movie's release. More information will be released once we see some updates. 'The MossiMovies Wiki hits 25,000 words!' (March 8, 2012) "After much hard work, the MossiMovies wiki has been confirmed to have exceeded 25,000 words! This is an amazing feat which' even outdoes the highly anticipated interactive website, 'Pottermore, '''which is an 18,000 word expansion on the world of Harry Potter. Richoguy13 officially tallied the results which he stated took him 'most of an hour' to complete. Here's to 50,000! Congratulations, MossiMovies! ''December 2011'' 'Lauchy McCaul'' '''to spring onto the scene in 2012' (December 20, 2011) "Overnight, Richoguy13 confirmed he'd be soon playing a new character in a series following the misadventures of a young boy. He has also stated that the first MossiMovie in the series may not debut until early January due to holiday plans, and the "overload of videos centred on him". Richoguy13 has also stated that the character will be slightly more cheeky than his previous characters and that he'll certainly make some people feel uncomfortable. MossiMovies have just recently finished celebrating their 50th release, which was also directed by Richoguy13." 'MossiMovies makes it to 50!' (December 18, 2011) "After 3 years, MossiMovies have finally made it to 50 MossiMovies. This was achieved on December 16, 2011, by the surprise release of Fareseru's Revenge, followed by the re-release of The Tassie Devil's Rejects, which stole the 50th spot. This is an outstanding achievement for the group who have struggled to make it to 50 after various video removals. It can be assumed that they have no intentions of stopping any time soon, with rumours already circulating about more Curtis and Bailey sequels to come." 'Surprise 'Richoguy13 MossiMovie' appears' (December 17, 2011) "Only hours after the release of the latest Curtis and Bailey MossiMovie, a new video has appeared depicting Richoguy13 as he's interviewed about various MossiMovies related things. He plays a parody of himself, and frankly, it's quite disturbing. There's also some additional footage that fans will enjoy to see. The sudden appearance of the movie continues the fans' suspicions that Richoguy13 wants to make it to 50 MossiMovies. 'Curtis and Bailey' sequel gets released (December 16, 2011) "In the midst of Donut664 announcing a new MossiMovie, a new release has appeared titled 'Curtis and Bailey Go To a Puppet Show' has shown up. This time, the two boys attend a Puppet Show that turns awry. This marks the third time a MossiMovie has been taken from footage from the unreleased Religion Quest The release has surprised many people, who now suspect that the two characters will make repeated appearances in the future. There are no new reports on The Tassie Devil's Rejects. 'MossiMembers receive role down'sizings (December 14, 2011) "It has been reported that 3 of the 8 MossiMembers, AgentPolar, Hawkey1576 and HIM have received alterations to their original titles as they have now been downgraded to 'recurring' roles. This can be understood by their lack of appearances across the MossiMovies history. While AgentPolar and Hawkey1576 have both played the main characters in two major releases, their current appearances have not been enough to keep their original titles alive. This places 'Main status highly on Donut664, LilBadger, Richoguy13, KountryKid and Fareseru. 'Donut664 announces new project' (December 12, 2011) "Donut664 has announced that he and fellow MossiMember, AgentPolar have been hard at work with a new project which he expects to be released soon. There has been no information about this, but given that Richoguy13 had been discussing new plot ideas with AgentPolar, it is possible that one of these has been selected." More information to come soon." '"''The Tassie Devil's Rejects" removed for re-editing' ''(December 6, 2011) "Only hours after it's debut, the latest MossiMovie, titled "The Tassie Devil's Rejects" has been removed. Director, Richoguy13 has confirmed this is for re-editing, as the movie's final version that he'd worked on with fellow actor Fareseru had been lost. The movie is said to also be shortened from 11 minutes down to just under 10 minutes, which still makes it the longest released production. There is no news at this current time on when the movie will be re-released, but rumours have been circulating that Richoguy13 wishes to wait until there are 49 other MossiMovies released." "Tassie" see's it's release (December 5, 2011) "Only moments ago, Fareseru released the 47th MossiMovie, "The Tassie Devil's Rejects", which is now available to view everywhere. It is notable that the film is at the 11 minute mark, making it much longer than any other production. Viewer discretion is advised for young audiences." Fareseru confirms first MA rating for MossiMovies (December 1, 2011) "In a shocking revelation, newly inducted MossiMember, Fareseru has confirmed that the latest MossiMovie, which has yet to have a title announced, will be the group's very first 'MA' rated release. He also confirms that this is due to an extreme increase in violence and disturbing imagery. This has polarized fans everywhere, who are both nervous and uncertain of what to expect." December 2010 Year ends with no new MossiMovies (December 31, 2010) November 2009 November 2008 'MossiMovies Launches With Trailer' (November 1, 2008) "MossiMovies have begun their adventure today with the upload of an 8 second teaser trailer which is said to be preceding a full trailer that will be released next week. The teaser, which features none of the MossiMembers, simply shows a chicken dancing to a beat whilst changing various colours."